1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil-based ink composition and a writing instrument using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to an oil-based ink composition which is excellent in a coating film glossiness (or drawn line glossiness), a drawn line-fixing property, a drawn line-drying property and an aging stability of the ink and a writing instrument using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An oil-based marking pen including a paint marker charged with an oil-based ink composition which can write on ink-non-absorbing faces such as a plastic face, a resin film face, a metal face and the like in addition to paper, and many kinds of the products have so far been known.
Known as an oil-based ink composition used for the above writing instrument is, for example, an oil-based ink composition for a white marking pen prepared by dissolving at least one resin selected from a ketone resin and an alkylphenol resin in at least one organic solvent selected from the group consisting of aliphatic lower alcohol having 1 to 3 carbon atoms and monoether of glycol having 2 or 3 carbon atoms and aliphatic lower alcohol having 1 to 3 carbon atoms and dispersing thereinto at least one additive selected from the group consisting of titanium oxide, fine powder silica and fine powder magnesium carbonate (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 6-313140 (Claims, Examples and the like) as a prior art).
Further, known are an ink for a writing instrument which is an ink used for free ink type valve writing instrument and comprises at least a volatile solvent, 5 to 30% by weight of a fixing agent and 8 to 20% by weight of a pigment and which has a viscosity of 30 to 2000 mPa·sec at 20° C. (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-161227 (Claims, Examples and the like) as a prior art) and an oil-based ink comprising at least a colorant, one or plural solvents selected from propylene glycol monomethyl ether, dipropylene glycol monomethyl ether and aliphatic alcohol having 4 or more carbon atoms, a resin having a hydrophilic group and a resin having a hydrophobic group which are soluble in the solvent described above and which are not compatible with each other (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 4-139273 (Claims, Examples and the like) as a prior art).
However, the oil-based ink compositions described in the three patent documents described above still have the problem that they are inferior in a coating film glossiness and a drawn line-fixing property on an ink-non-absorbing face such as a plastic face, a resin film face and the like. Further, the ink disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 6-313140 has the problem that the drawn lines are dent-shaped and are inferior in a drying property, and the inks disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-161227 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 4-139273 have the problem that titanium oxide having a masking property is not contained, so that vivid and clear drawn lines can not be obtained.